Sonic: Model Escorts
by WizzySpace
Summary: During the days of peace, Sonic and his buddy Tails has accepted a job for a popular company of the name Beauty Incorporated. What are their jobs you ask? Oh, nothing just driving around town picking up hot chicks. Doesn't sound too hard right?


**Hey, guys, it's me. Yeah, it's been a while huh? A new year now to think about. Let's see, well you boi finally finish high school and I don't plan to go to college right away either. So, with me being a home doing nothing, I got tons of time to write for all of yall. Now to celebrate me finishing high school, the new year, me returning. I got something special for you. So, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The House of Sonic and Tails.**

Sonic the Hedgehog was on the couch watching Tv, eating chips. When suddenly the doorbell rang getting his attention.

Sonic: _Eh, probably another one of those sell man. Why do they always like to come on Friday? Just ignore them and they'll go away._

The hedgehog then turns back to his tv.

But soon the doorbell ring again. And again. And again.

Finally, Sonic couldn't take anymore and gets up.

Sonic: Alright, alright. I'm coming!

Getting up he started heading towards the door. He was just gonna make this quick, tell the guy to go away and get back to enjoying his Friday.

Sonic: We don't want-

Sonic sentence stop short. Instead of the regular brown suited guy that showed up. In front of him was a human woman in a pink business suit. She wore thick square glasses and had her brown hair in a bun. She also has a black suitcase with her. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw him

?: Oh my! It really is you. Sonic the Hedgehog right? The Sonic?

Sonic: Uh, yes.

The lady let out a tiny squeal of excitement out. She quickly reaches out her hand and grabs his, widely shaking it up and down.

?: Big fan. Thank you so much for all you have done. We might not even be still alive with you.

It was during that when Tails walks in from the kitchen with oven mitts on him.

Tails: So who was at the….oh hello. Can we….help you?

The lady quickly stops much to the poor hedgehog relief. She turns to the face with a smile still on her face.

?: You must be Miles Prower. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sonic and Tails had invited the lady inside and was currently sitting on the couch facing the woman in the living room. Tails had some tea for himself and their guest. Sonic didn't drink the stuff he much prefers coffee. Ironically it would be something that keeps him moving.

Tails: So Mrs…..Tompkins. What's this about escorts I hear?

The woman, Tompkins as she had introduced earlier. Nod and took a sip of her tea before sitting it back down on her plate.

Mrs. Tompkins: You see I am from Beauty Incorporated. You probably have heard of us.

Sonic ears perked up at that name. He suddenly remembers Vector mentioning getting some issue for a magazine with the same name. And his friend Amy always talking those magazine having the best beauty tips.

Sonic: Don't you guys own a magazine or something?

Both faces turned to Sonic. Mrs. Tompkins had a little strange grin on her face.

Mrs. Tompkins: Ah, so you're a fan of our work yes? Though I guess I can't blame you, our girls are very easy to take interest in.

Sonic immediately saw what she was implementing and didn't like what she was thinking. The look on the Tails face also wasn't any better, since the fox was giving him the 'what the freak' look.

Sonic: I-I mean….I heard few of our friends talking about it. I never really saw anything about if that what you mean. Because I haven't! Only….heard things.

There was a bit of red showing on the hedgehog face at the moment as he tried to explain himself. Tompkins couldn't suppress the urge to giggle at the hedgehog when he turns away from them.

Mrs. Tompkins: Hehe, it's okay, Mr. Sonic I was just joking. But I did bring some examples if any of you want a quick look.

She slightly opens up her suitcase to reach inside. She then pulled out two thin magazines and place them on the table side by side, pushing them towards the two boys.

Both Sonic and Tails pick one up and look at the covers. When they did though, their faces instantly lit up red.

On the front of the on Sonic was holding, had a picture of a human woman with long green hair and a brown female squirrel playing in a pool. Both were very pretty and wear swimsuits.

Well….if you would even consider calling them swimsuits. The string bikinis the women were wearing barely covered anything, and look like they were going to break any minute.

As for Tails, his eyes seem to focus a lot on his cover. On the front page was one girl, wearing her blonde hair in pigtails, with the face of a teenager. Oh, but he got a feeling that she was no child. Not with that body, especially if you saw her chest. Not like it was hard to miss.

She was dressed in a maid outfit with an opening in the front to show a lot of her cleavage. Tails guessing the person who was taking the photo was really trying to get a close-up and not of the girl's face.

Mrs. Tompkins wasn't at all surprised by the boy's reaction. Half of the Beauty Incorporated fans were male for a reason.

Mrs. Tompkins: Glad to see you appreciate the work we do. But now onto why I'm here.

She snaps her fingers a couple of times to get the boys attention back. Both of them shook their heads and place the magazines down on the table.

Seeing that all eyes were on her, Mrs. Tompkins decided to get back on topic.

Mrs. Tompkins: Well as I had said the moment I entered. Beauty Incorporated, or B.I. for short if you want. Had sent me to inform you that you two had been considered for hiring as transports for us.

Tails and Sonic looked confused for a second.

Sonic: Transports?

Tails: Meaning you want us as drivers?

: Excellently.

Sonic: Lady sorry about this, but I don't remember applying for a job anywhere at your little business.

Mrs. Tompkins: Well, of course, you didn't.

Sonic: Good. Cause for a second I-

Mrs. Tompkins: You two were picked by us yourselves.

Sonic/Tails: What?

Mrs. Tompkins once again took another sip of her tea. Humming out of enjoyment of its flavor.

Mrs. Tompkins: My, this is very good Mr. Prower. I didn't a person who works with machines could make such good tea.

Tails: Uh, t-thank you? Say what did you about being picked?

Mrs. Tompkins: Yes. Well, we tend to hire our non-model employees differently than most. You see unlike for our models we rather not waste our time with interviews. Instead every few months we get a list of the county's unemployment citizens that are unemployed at the moment. Then like throwing darts at a board, we randomly select a few people that fit enough to work for us. And it seems you two were both picked.

Tails: We both were? At the same time?

Mrs. Tompkins: I know right? Talk about convenience huh?

After pausing again to finish her tea, she readjusted herself.

Mrs. Tompkins: Now then, well what do you both say? You in?

Both boys looked at each other.

Tails: What exactly does this job require?

Mrs. Tompkins: Not much. You two are given a car and you have to pick up whatever models you're assigned to for that day to their destination. Depending on what days you get you either going to be working mostly weekdays or all weekends.

Sonic: Well that sounds fun and all lady but-

Mrs. Tompkins: Also you get paid for every hour you work, and every model you pick up.

Tails: And that is…

Mrs. Tompkins: 300 for every hour and 500 for every girl you pick up.

Tails eyes went wide at hearing the amount of money they were getting.

Tails: $800!

Mrs. Tompkins: A day.

She saw the fox with his jaw almost to hit the floor. But Sonic didn't look quite an impasse as his friend was. Actually, he looked quite broad in fact. Like he could be doing any else instead of this.

Sonic: Still pass.

Both the fox and the woman turn their heads to him. Tails were looking at Sonic like he lost his mind.

Tails: What why!? That the most money we ever got.

Sonic: And do we actually need it Tails?

The fox boy suddenly went quiet for a while trying to think about that.

Sonic: We've been living here? Have we ever had any money troubles?

Thinking about it Sonic had a point. This house was given to them by the President himself as thanks after the whole Conley Ack incident. Sonic really didn't enjoy have G.U.N chasing after him. And Tails actually manage to convert the whole house on natural power sources he made. So no need to worry about taxes and the sort. Plus thanks to Tails tech skills he could fix anything even things for their neighbors, who had no trouble always asking and paying for him to come fix their stuff. So they were able to buy food and stuff when needed, and always had some savings to fall back on if anything happens.

Sonic saw the look on Tails face and could tell he was right.

Sonic: See? We are set, buddy.

Mrs. Tompkins: What about all the extra stuff?

Sonic turn to Mrs. Tompkins confused.

Sonic: What extra stuff.

Mrs. Tompkins: I mean yeah you got a nice house and you probably got all the basic necessities. Money for things like stuff you might want?

Sonic: Like?

Mrs. Tompkins: I don't know, maybe a skateboard, a phone, a cool tv, a nice new couch. Get the house painted or something.

She looks at the both of the boys there, her sight aiming downwards.

Mrs. Tompkins: Maybe get some pants.

Both the boys look down at themselves, Tails blushing a bit, though Sonic look unaffected by it and just shrugged.

Mrs. Tompkins: Hey that just me but you might want to think about this. Don't ya think?

Taking a glance at the clock on the wall. She suddenly started to get her things.

Mrs. Tompkins: Sorry but I'm afraid I got other business to attend to. It was a really nice meeting you too.

Tails: Likewise.

She went over and shook each of their hands, then reach into the suitcase and pulled out a card.

Mrs. Tompkins: Here if you change your mind and want to give it try just called this number it will get you two assign for a one week trial. Even if you decide not to stay you still get the money you earn.

Sonic took the card and give it a look over. It had the number and everything you would expect from a business card.

Sonic: Sure.

Tails kindly lead the woman to the door.

Tails: Thanks for stopping by.

Mrs. Tompkins: Oh no thank you, Mr. Miles. If I ever come back again you have to share your tea making skills with me.

Tails gave a slight chuckle and blush at the compliment.

Tails: Well come back anytime than.

Giving a quick nod she than want out the door. Tails watch as she got into her car and left, then gently close their door. And breathing out some air he was holding in. He wants back into the living room to see Sonic happy on the couch again back to watching his shows.

Tails: Well, that happened.

Sonic: Yep.

The hedgehog had a bag of chips in hands and was snacking away without a care in the world.

Tails: That lady was very nice.

Sonic: Yep

The sounds of chips crushing in Sonic mouth was heard over his "yep", as his eyes never left the tv.

The silence grew between the two as Sonic continue watching and eating, and Tails just watching Sonic. The tv and the sound of Sonic chips the only thing making noise. And the blue eyes of tails never leaving Sonic.

Tails: 800 dollars Sonic.

The blue bur let out a groan of annoyance as he throws his head and face downwards.

Tails: Just for driving around picking people up. You don't even need a car you can do that with just your feet.

Sonic: If we call and do that free week tryout thing, will that get you off my back?

The fox nodded happily. Hanging his head low Sonic headed Tails the card for him to call. He quickly took it and headed upstairs to get his phone.

Sonic was on the couch with his arms cross and a frown on his face. Not really excited about this whole job thing. His eyes then look over at the table in front of him.

To his surprise, the two magazines that lady brought in with her was still there. She must have forgotten about them as she was leaving.

Being a bit curious he picked up the one he was looking at before. Seeing no one else around and nothing to do he open it and took a look inside. Two pages later he put it back down his face a very dark shade of pink.

He then laid back on the couch and decide to take a nap try to forget it all.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
